<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams and Demons by Luminous Luminita (LumiousLuminita)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071252">Dreams and Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiousLuminita/pseuds/Luminous%20Luminita'>Luminous Luminita (LumiousLuminita)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Demons, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Monsters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Revenge, Stalking, Suspense, Teenagers, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiousLuminita/pseuds/Luminous%20Luminita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always been many different worlds and dimensions beyond the monster world. As a shadow being, Twyla always felt content within the darkness and never thought she wouldn't be. After stumbling upon an old artifact within her own home, she feels something strange lurking in the shadows following her. A demonic presence unlike anything she ever felt before. What does it want? Why is a certain Demon Lord after her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams and Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: So this is probably one of the strangest ideas for a crossover fanfiction that I've had in a long time. This is a crossover between Monster High and Legend of Zelda, which I don't think I've seen done before. Though, there's a first time for everything! I love both series very much, so I hope you enjoy my strange idea for a fanfiction! As Ghirahim is a main character in this story, the content is probably going to be on the dark side. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go with this story, but depending on where I decide to go, rating may change, but I'll add warnings/tags as I need to. For now I put it as rated T, but this may change for future chapters depending on what directions I take. I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Chapter 1: The Mysterious Sword</p>
<hr/><p>So many monsters loved her house, the Boogey Mansion, which Twyla couldn't disagree with. There were so many cool, unique, and interesting rooms within its walls. Despite this, there was a certain room she didn't want to be in at all.</p><p>The artifacts room was that room. She didn't understand why, but for some strange reason, the room gave her the creeps. Especially as of late.</p><p>It wasn't because it was dark and dusty. After all, she was a shadow being with the ability to see extremely well in the dark and the daughter of the Boogeyman, darkness had always been her element. She didn't mind dust either, she hid under people's beds all the time to make sure no one had nightmares on her watch. She even had a dust bunny named Dustin.</p><p>But her dad had asked her to look for an old book about potions in there to help him with his work, much to her dismay. Why couldn't he have put it in the room with all the sands? But she couldn't complain to her dad, she didn't want to let him down.</p><p>She cautiously opened the door to the room and slowly stepped in, nervous. There was a strange negative feeling in the air and tense atmosphere that it was almost palpable, but it was hard to pinpoint. Was it a lingering evil? Was something going to pop out at her? Was her dad aware of this? If so, why would be send her in there? If not, why didn't he know?</p><p>Realizing she was allowing her imagination to run away with her, the mint haired boogey girl mentally slapped herself. She was being paranoid! Right?</p><p>"Come on, Twyla," she murmured to herself, "You shouldn't be afraid of a room within your own house."</p><p>Her normally violet eyes glowed green within the darkness as she scanned the cluttered room. After a few minutes of searching, she saw the book on a table. She felt relieved, she could get the book and get out.</p><p>As the lilac skinned girl hastily made her way toward the book, she heard something fall over and she felt a sharp sting in her leg. That hurt!</p><p>She glanced down to see her leg was cut and bleeding, which made her nervous. 'Oh my ghoul! What cut me?' Twyla thought, looking around to find the cause of the cut.</p><p>After a few seconds, she found the likely culprit, but as she laid eyes on it, she felt a feeling of uneasiness. It was a strange looking black sword with a jagged edge design and a series of an upside down triangle pattern on it. It looked like the stuff of nightmares. Ironically, nightmares were one of her favorite things to eat.</p><p>She stopped for a moment, contemplating where or not she should even touch it. If she was honest, the sword really freaked her out. Why did her dad own this? He didn't normally collect things such as swords. Why did this sword creep her out so much? It was just a sword! Right?</p><p>Holding her breath, she picked up the sword to put it up where no one would trip over it. As she held it, an overwhelming feeling of dread overtook her as it started emitting a black smoke-like mist. Why was it doing that? Swords weren't supposed to do that! She suddenly felt like she was being watched by something or someone within the shadows. A malicious presence. She was terrified for her un-life at this point and she knew she had to get out of there, lest she may die if she didn't.</p><p>Not caring anymore, she dropped it, grabbed the book for her dad, ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>She went to the room full of sands and placed the book down there, then continued running to her room. There she packed up a few clothes and other essentials she needed in a backpack, then ran out of the house, taking Dustin with her. She made her destination for Howleen's house, the home of her best ghoul friend. She just kept running and never looking back, not caring about anything else in that moment. She just had to get away.</p>
<hr/><p>With the darkness of the artifacts room, from where the sword was, someone stood. After possibly even several millennia, he was given flesh again. He wondered how that girl even manage that? Obviously she didn't intend to do so, as she ran away immediately before he could fully manifest, but her just touching the sword was enough for him to return. She must be some sort of demon with dark or shadow magic, he realized. But what kind of demon was she?</p><p>He was fairly certain that much time had passed since he last walked the earth, possibly not even the same world. But nevertheless, there was always multiple world and dimensions, he was well aware of that. What dimension did he come across? Though, it probably was inconsequential in the end. He would see to it he got back to the realm of Hylia, whether or not this world would become collateral damage.</p><p>The Demon Lord had a burning desire for revenge and a strong appetite for bloodshed. He would see to it he would make the ones with the blood of the goddess Hylia and the spirit of the hero pay. He would punish them most severely, breaking them until there was nothing left of them.</p><p>He glanced at the ground and saw a few spots of red. He did away with his gloves and knelt down, examining it with his fingers. He licked it and it tasted metallic, he knew what it was. It was the delicious taste of blood. Likely the blood of that girl, he realized.</p><p>Perhaps that strange girl would be the key to his goals. He had to find her. He called out to her, mockingly, though he was sure she didn't hear him, "You can run, but you can't hide." With that, he disappeared to search for her, momentarily leaving traces diamonds before nothing was left.</p><p>No matter what, Ghirahim would see to it he finds her.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: This chapter was a little bit on the shorter side, but I'm content with it for now and I think it's a good start. The next chapters are in the works and I'm hoping the next chapters will be a little bit longer. I hope you liked this crazy oddity of mine! Until next time!<br/>-Luminous Luminita</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>